Final Fantasy X: Ice Witch
by DaybreakBaritone
Summary: 20 years after High Summoner Yocan defeated Sin, Sin has come back and cause destruction to a few machina cities in Spira. Summoner Vida and her guardians: Crusader Caleb, Gunner Senritsu, Swords master Dylan, and White mage Reid; began a pilgrimage to Zanarkand to retrieve her final aeon and destroy Sin, to bring peace to Spira once again. This is 80-100 years before Braska.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rise

This is the story of a summoner and her journey, almost 100 years before High Summoner Braska defeated the entity known as Sin, just after High summoner Yocan.

Today is the day, I have received my final aeon and I will fight Sin. We decided, my guardians and I…to do what others before me have done; wait patiently in the Calm Lands and for Sin and then perform the final summoning. If you are reading this, then I guess…Sin is gone; and most likely by my aeon, I am too. If you are a summoner, then perhaps my story documented within these pages may assist you in defeating the next Sin that will be born after this one. If you are an Al bhed or a guardian, please understand why we summoners do what we do. We rather keep you safe from Sin and you can live without fear, even if it is for a little while. We made our choice and we know what we are getting ourselves into; listen to my story. I will start from when I began this journey.

I am Summoner Vida: from the ice lands of Macalania. My brother, Caleb and I are very skilled mages. My brother was once a crusader, he protected all of Spira using his magic. While he was gone I was an apprentice summoner; training hard, fighting fiends that lurked just beyond the Temple of Macalania, with the help of my friend and first guardian Senritsu. I thought of the last summoner that defeated Sin, High Summoner Yocan, and how she was a crusader much like my brother; I wanted to make her and the other's proud and make the people of Spira live without fear. After a year and a half worth of training, Senritsu journeyed with me to the Cloister of Trials in the Macalania temple so that I may pray to the Fayth and become a summoner. Wearing high heeled shoes while moving on a slippery frozen floor was quite the challenge in these trials but I pulled through with Senritsu's help. We formed that ice bridge to get out of the trials once my task was complete. Once we made it to the Chamber of the Fayth, Senritsu waited outside the chamber for I was the only one allowed in there. Feeling scared and nervous, I entered the chamber and I heard that divine hymn. I was amazed that a statue of a living body can sing so beautifully; that angelic soprano voice that makes you feel weightless when you close your eyes.

I kneeled down in front of the Fayth, removed my mage cap and did the Yevon prayer. _I hope that she thinks I am worthy,_ that was going through my mind right before praying. I put my heart and soul into those prayers. With a flash of light, the Fayth appeared before me. I was a woman in robes; she stood up and faced me. I didn't want to open my eyes when she looked at me.

"You seek my aid?" The Fayth asked me.

"I do." I said looking down. "I wish to become strong and train as a fully-fledged summoner so that I may defeat Sin." I meant that with all my heart.

"Why do you not look at me, summoner?"

"I don't know if I be worthy of your grace." I answered honestly. I had trained so hard and preparing for this moment and I did not know if I was truly ready.

"It is alright." The Fayth said. "Face me summoner" I looked up at her face; a face that even in death was a glowing, radiant beauty. "I will bestow you with my power. The queen of ice. Use my power to destroy sin."

A rush of energy filled my body which made me gasp. I was so light headed and my body was limp that I fell to the floor of that chamber. Right before I lost consciousness, I whispered one thing: Shiva.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ice Queen

Slowly but surely I regained consciousness; my vision was a bit hazy at first but it eventually cleared while I was trying to get up. It felt like a shoopuff was stepping on my chest, it was so hard to breath when I was getting up; how long was I out? I thought to myself. Even though I was able to get up my legs still felt wobbly; my mage cap felt like it weighed 100lbs. The only thing that was annoying about the Macalania Temple is the random ice bridge that leads to the chamber; no railings, so if I fell I would plummet to the bottom of Macalania Lake. Lucky me that I was able to get across. Once I opened the doors and got back inside the temple, I had a little surprise inside. My brother was waiting in the temple with Senritsu. He came back, I thought I wouldn't see him after he left to join the cursaders, but he came back for me.

"Vida." Caleb said as he walked to me.

"Caleb?" I fell to my knees, but Caleb and Senritsu came to help me up. "I am a summoner…dear brother." I said as the boys were helping me up. Caleb ran his fingers through my hair to get it out of my face. "I am okay, I promise." I said. "The Fayth's power is incredible, I can feel her in me." Her power did indeed drained me, as a new summoner the first aeon is always the most exhausting, but it got easier at every temple.

"Come on sister, let us get you outside." Caleb said with a straight face. When you see my brother it looks as if he is always cold, no emotions, and doesn't care about much; but underneath all that, he has a heart of gold.

Senritsu and Caleb guided me out of the trials and into the main hall. I was welcomed graciously by the Yevon priests of the temple and a few others that resided at the temple. "Praise be to Yevon." Said the priests as they were doing the prayer. "Are you alright?" They asked me.

"I will be okay just need a minute to take this all in." I said to them.

"We have complete faith in you, Lady Vida." A woman in robes said to be.

"Please bring the calm to us Lady Vida." A child said. I kneeled down and patted her head.

"I will try, little one." I told her.

I went out to the frozen lake of Macalania with Senritsu and Caleb. I wanted to show them the aeon I have received from the Fayth. The lake always stays frozen no matter how hot it gets, so don't worry when you first get there; if you are a summoner reading this. They stood at the pathway to the temple while I was at the center of the lake to perform my first summoning. Holding my crystal quartz wand in my right hand I focused my energy through my body and into my wand. Cold wind surrounded me as the energy was building up. With a flick of my arms icicles of gargantuan size fell right behind me. Radiant lights shined down on the ice; looking up at the lights, a beautiful and graceful figure came floating down, she was as gentle as a snowflake. In the ice she manifested a physical form and shattered the ice with her hands when she flicked off her cape.

A few from the nearby travel agency came and witnessed my summoning; they were in awe at the sight of this elegant, graceful, icy woman. Her skin was the color of the purest snow; her hair as blue as the sky; her cold facial expression reminded me so much of my brother. She turned to face me as I approached her. "Shiva." I whispered. She nodded her head to acknowledge that that was her name. "I am Vida, pleased to meet you Shiva." I greeted my first aeon. She held out her hand and I softly grabbed hold of it. She was so tall and slender I had to look up to see her face.

That graceful moment did not last, when a couple of fiends appeared. A snow wolf and a hard shelled helm fiend. Senritsu and prepared his guns and Caleb his sword; "Let Shiva handle it." I said. The Fiends came charging in, I shouted "Heavenly strike!" Shiva charged her energy and once released two glaciers came falling from the sky and landed on both fiends. The Wolf died instantly, disappearing into pyreflies; but the helms shell protected itself from ice. She went for the attack, the helm tried to tackle but Shiva leaped in the air. Flipping behind it she attacked it with a spin kick; her skin must be made of thick ice to kick something so hard shelled like that. "Shiva, cast blizzara on it!" I shouted to her, and like her Heavenly Strike ability she charged her energy and she blasted a powerful ice spell on the creature, it then disappeared into pyreflies like the wolf did.

"Very impressive!" Senritsu said.

"Indeed, she is powerful." Caleb responded.

I dismissed Shiva and she jumped in the air and disappeared.

Caleb and Senritsu stood before me. "Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?" Caleb asked me.

"Yes I do." I answered honestly. "This is my destiny, and my duty as a summoner to fight Sin and bring peace to Spira."

"Even though you know what the cost is?" Senritsu jumped in.

"It's the greatest gift I can give to Spira; even though I will never see the smiling faces of Yevon's children." This is the path I chose and I followed my heart.

"Alright. We leave tomorrow morning." Caleb said. I could tell how unhappy this made him, even though his face never showed it. I can only pray that he forgives me now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to see Senritsu loading his guns, making sure he is ready for our journey ahead. That's when he notice that I was getting up.

"Good morning V." Senritsu said, keeping a straight face.

"Morning Senritsu." I said back. "You nervous about what is to come?" I asked while fixing my hair.

"I can handle the fiends." He said.

"I don't mean the fiends." I said.

"If you are talking about sacrificing yourself…" he paused for a second. "No, I am not ready for it, we never will. Your brother and I don't want you to do it!" Senritsu was so upset with the whole situation and he didn't want to do this pilgrimage. Senritsu and I grew up together here in Macalania, he thought of me as his baby sister he never had.

"This is something I chose." I said. "I know you are Caleb are saddened by this but this is my destiny and I will gladly bring the calm to spira just as High Summoner Yocan did before me." They really did everything they can to stop me from becoming a summoner: Telling me the dangers; the long trip to the city of the dead; Caleb even thought I wouldn't do it once he became a crusader. The crusaders risk their lives to fight Sin with no chance of actually defeating it; at least with me I die after defeating Sin. I am well aware that that once I call the Final Aeon I obtain in Zanarkand, it will kill me after I kill Sin. If anything, Caleb joining the crusaders made me want to become a summoner even more, so I could defeat Sin before Caleb hurt himself.

"Vida." Caleb came into the room with his sword in hand. "The time approaches." He said. "Let us depart on your pilgrimage."

"We are just finishing." Senritsu said. He was locked and loaded, and ready for our journey. Once we had our weapons ready, I got my cap on, took out my wand and we headed out.

I officially made Caleb and Senritsu my guardians; they were too protect me the whole journey. I am choosing not to write about my goodbyes that I have encountered on this journey so that I don't get emotional. I would stare off into the distance though when we got to the entrance of the woods, Caleb would stay by my side.

We entered the beautiful land of the Macalania woods. Oh how I loved walking through these woods when I was a small child; unfortunately the fiends are around here as well.

When I was a child, fiends attack me here, but Caleb was able to save me using his magic. It was here that Caleb and I discovered our gifts of magic: Caleb was skilled in Arcane magic and I was skilled in Black magic. I froze the fiends and Caleb drained the life out of them. We both have grown so much as mages since then.

It was still a beautiful sight, and truly peaceful as we were walking through the woods. The fiends began to appear half way through the woods. They were the very small ones, very easy to kill: wasps, coyotes, those weird elemental ones that could only be killed with magic. It was something the three of us were able to handle with little to no problem.

"How can a place so beautiful be infested with so many fiends?" Senritsu asked after shooting a coyote.

"Fiends are attracted to places like this." Caleb said after stabbing a lizard fiend.

"You think Shiva can get us through this?" asked Senritsu

"She can, but I only want to call her when we absolutely have to." I said. I waved my wand and zapped a blue elemental that was floating behind Senritsu with a thunder spell; killing the thing instantly. Senritsu looked so shocked when he noticed the fiend disappearing into pyreflies; no pun intended, I swear. "By the looks of it, I'd say we don't need her yet." I didn't want to treat my aeons as slaves; I wanted them to be friends, and Shiva was my only one at the time.

We approached the entrance of the woods which lead to the Thunder Plains. Just when we were starting to feel relief, we began to hear noises. It was like loud thumping foot stomps, rustling in the bushes. A chimera fiend came rushing out to charge toward Senritsu, Caleb did a blinding spell on it allowing Senritsu to avoid its attack. The spell only blinded the big bull head on its chest; it still had an eagle head, a lion head, and a snake for a tail; each one did a different thing.

Senritsu drew his weapons opened fire on the creature; Caleb conjured his sword into his hand and went charging in. Senritsu's bullets were not doing too much damage but it is getting hurt, Caleb leaped in and took a swing at it with his sword. Before Caleb can strike it, the eagle head squirted us with its water breath; the three of us fell to floor completely soaked from head to toe. I got up as quick as I could and started blasting the thing with spells of ice and fire, but it had a high resistance to magic. "Why won't this thing die!?" I said as I kept unleashing spells on it. I had to stop because all that magic wore me out, the fiend got on all fours and began charging its energy.

"It's going to cast a spell, Vida look out!" Senritsu shouted and pushed me out of the way when the creature unleashed a level 2 thunder spell called thundera. Because we were soaked in water it must have hurt him even more.

"Senritsu!" I shouted. The lion head began to form a fire ball in its hand, and it had its eye on Caleb. Caleb must have hit his head when he landed after the water attack, he laid their unconscious. It threw its fire ball to Caleb, before it struck Shiva came down and stopped it with her ice magic. I summoned her just in time. The smoke from their magic's dissipated and Shiva began to charge a powerful form of energy through her.

"Diamond dust!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and she unleashed a devastating ice blast, freezing the monster in place. With a graceful snap of her fingers, the ice shattered and the shards overkilled the fiend.

Shiva ran her arms through her hair and leaped in the air and out of sight.

"Thank you Shiva." I whispered. I had to check on Senritsu and Caleb. Caleb came too but Senritsu was still knocked out. I shook him and kept begging him to wake up, he was still breathing, praise be to Yevon, but we did not know what to do.

"You need to run back to the shop by the lake and get potions for him." I said as I was beginning to cry.

"I can't leave you guys alone." Caleb said.

"But if you don't he'll die." I said.

"It's our job as guardians to protect you at any cost, and that's what he did." Caleb just stood there keeping that damn blank face that he always has. I couldn't stand the idea of losing Senritsu, I sat there crying, hoping he would wake up.

"What happened?" We heard a man say. I look behind me and I noticed this man who was dressed in a white cloak and white loin cloth.

"A fiend attacked us." I said while sobbing. "I am a summoner and he's my guardian."

"Here Lady Summoner." The man in white said while walking closer. "I can help; my name is Reid, I use to be a Yevon monk."

"What can you do, monk?" Caleb asked.

"I am a white mage." Reid said. It left me in shock, Yevon had answered my prayers.

"Great spirit of Yevon, I beseech you, return to us our fallen ally." Reid said. A white light surrounded Senritsu and then he woke up gasping for air. He was okay.

"Thank you Reid!" I said as I got up to give him a hug. "You saved his life."

"I am grateful that I was able to find you and help you Lady Summoner."

"I am Vida, from the temple of Macalania." I introduced myself while doing the prayer. "This is my brother Caleb, a former crusader; and this is Senritsu. They are my guardians."

"Are you from Bevelle?" Senritsu asked after getting up.

"I was there, but I am actually from D'Jose and I am heading back there."

"We are actually heading there right now." Caleb said. "It can get dangerous, why don't you come with us?" I didn't oppose to that Idea at all.

"You can help us on the way there." I said.

"I would appreciate that." Said Reid. With that done and Senritsu healed we can head out to the Thunder Plains.


End file.
